


Fan Favorite

by usermechanics



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Biting, Concerts, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Foreplay, Foursome - F/F/F/F, French Kissing, Kissing, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Chika spends a night to remember with her favorite idol group.





	Fan Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe - Idols. What does that mean in a Love Live fic?
> 
> Aqours never happened and Guilty Kiss is a well-loved idol group.

_You were tempted by these eyes clad in strong scents, this night overflowing with hidden desire might be stimulating. Now, what do you want to do?_

The all-too familiar prechorus of _Shadow gate to love_ rang in Takami Chika’s ears, a song which she had for all intents and purposes had on repeat ever since it had came out. And almost as if she were an idol of her own, she was singing to her own audience: herself and anyone within earshot. Her voice couldn’t quite be as smooth, as beautiful, as seductive as any of the idols in the idol group that performed it, Guilty Kiss, and she knew. If she had half the talent of any of the members, she would have been famous.

Guilty Kiss came out of nowhere.

Chika could almost remember the day where she had went into the album store and found their single Strawberry Trapper on the shelves. In fairness, the only reason why she picked up the single was because she saw the girls on the cover and thought that they were each pretty in their own way, their united looks able to compliment and contrast against one another almost perfectly.

When she heard the single, their looks of these sirens were the absolute worst part of them: Chika could be lured unwillingly to her death if she were alone with any of them. A serene, yet somewhat squeaky soprano; a foreign, sultry mezzo-soprano, and a--dare she say--divine alto contrasted better than their clothes or color schemes could possibly. Even if Chika was not a fan of hard rock, she loved the music that she was hearing, and before the track was finished, she had purchased ten.

And in carrying those ten, she had fallen for Guilty Kiss in one song. When she listened to the B-side at home, she had fallen for Guilty Kiss completely.

“Chika-chan!” A familiar voice attempted to lull Chika out of her pop-induced hypnosis, to barely any avail. It grew louder, grew closer, until she was basically staring into the deep blue eyes of a short-haired, brunette sailor. Chika pulled out an earbud.

“Oh, hey, You-chan! What’s up?”

“Nothing really. I was just going to get some ingredients for some curry. What are you doing out?”

“I dunno.”

“Come on, Chika-chan! You’re probably going to be staring at that poster again for minutes on end.”

“I am not!”

“I’m surprised to hear that from you, Chika-chan!” Even though You’s elbow into Chika’s side made sure that she knew that she was being facetious, was Chika truly being that obvious? Did it even matter that she liked Guilty Kiss that much that she’d stare at that poster for, as she said, minutes on end?

The moment it was up on a nearby billboard, Chika had practically attended it like a shrine to her favorite musicians, and always stood in awe of their almost intimidating looks, seeming to her to be less like idols and more like three blood relatives of Venus.

They even made standing next to one another look sexy.

On the right, there was Ohara Mari: foreign enough for the allure, but native enough to be accepted. She was tall, blonde, big, and buxom: the center of all gravure shots. She was also boldly shameless, distinct in her pose: giving a wink to the camera, she stuck a hand out in front of her, fingers splayed, and licked the space between her middle and pointer finger, a gesture which was, in a world of idols maintaining their purity, contrarian by the innuendo it implied.

On the left, Tsushima Yohane: small yet alluring: with a voice that brings men to their knees and a posture to match. Nobody knew what her name actually was, bar the other members of Guilty Kiss. She, too, had her fingers splayed, but unlike Mari's licentious placement of her hand, she had her fingers at her eye, the angle her fingers made almost a frame. Unlike Mari’s salaciousness, Yohane’s action was trademark, her pose one which she had replicated many a time before despite what kind of shot she was in.

In the middle, naturally, Sakurauchi Riko: graceful and pale. Naturally, a woman who led a group composed of the others must have been the naughtiest of them all, even if under the makeup she almost looked innocent and childlike. Leaning towards the camera, her lips were pursed in a pretty, glossy pout, with a solitary finger pointing at her lips, almost as if daring the observer to kiss her. She was being playful, innocent, a lure towards any person’s downward spiral to their selfish, carnal desires. Riko hid naughtiness in innocence in naughtiness.

Each girl had been dressed in nearly the same attire: a white button-up shirt complemented with a black sport coat up top, while each wearing a variant on slacks on the bottom, with each girl showing off a little extra. Mari’s top buttons were undone, her unfairly-hefty breasts struggling to stay put within the confines of her clothes. Yohane’s bottom buttons were undone, showing off a taut and slightly muscular midriff. And Riko’s slacks hung dangerously off her hips, almost as if they were a size too large on her: any observer could have noticed her exposed pelvic bone. And wherever their outfit was revealing, there was a glossy lip mark, their trademark: a guilty kiss.

And underneath that image, an eye-grabbing advertisement if Chika ever saw one, was a headline: “Guilty Kiss. Akiba Dome. March 25th. 21:30.” Chika had almost felt her heart flutter: at home she knew she had a front-row ticket for the concert atop her laptop. And to make matters even more heart-pounding, it was the 24th, one day before the concert. Three months of waiting and one stupidly-expensive ticket (even relative to the seats next to hers) had been for something beyond her wildest dreams: everything seemed to be in order: all her class work was done, and she had her tickets for the train to Tokyo for tomorrow on top of the concert ticket.

The thought of seeing Guilty Kiss in the flesh made Chika weak at the knees.

The thought of being close to Guilty Kiss made Chika weak at the knees.

What if a beadlet of Riko’s sweat dripped onto her finger?

What if she somehow got on-stage before the backstage portion of the tour?

What if--?

The delusions of growing physically closer towards her idols made Chika weak enough at the knees for her to lean into the billboard, her legs practically out of commission. And with the falling forward she practically fell into the poster head first. Riko, being front and center on the poster as the leader, was where Chika gravitated towards, and she stared at the picture. Even though it was all an act, there was something sultry about gazing into Riko's eyes, almost as if Chika had felt a spell starting to fall on her. Had she started to fall for her guilty eyes? Enamored, but with her dignity intact, she pulled away from the poster before anyone could notice that she almost made out with a paper version of Sakurauchi Riko.

Maybe it was time for her to call it a night. She didn't know how much rest she truly needed for the concert.

* * *

"May I see your ticket, zura?"

"Zura?"

The bouncer covered her mouth, almost embarrassed that she said it out loud. Regardless, Chika handed her the ticket and with a friendly smile she tore off the stub, placing it into a jar with the other used stubs.

"Thank you so much for coming!"

"No, thank you!" Chika was overly-exuberant for today, even going so far as to break in a new Guilty Kiss tee shirt, a look only able to be complimented by a pair of torn black jean shorts just a bit too covering to be considered daisy dukes. Looking towards her ticket, she grabbed the seat which had her number on it, crossing several lines of filled chairs and crowds of raving fans waiting for the concert to begin. Cyalumes flashing pink and purple and white lit up the arena more than the conventional lighting, with nearly a full house packed inside of the theatre. Finding her seat, the definitive definition of front row and center, Chika sat down, her hands squeezing onto her glow sticks with excitement. She looked towards her wrist. 21:29. The show was about to begin and thankfully her seat had been reserved, a fantastic call considering that she could touch the stage if she wanted to: a bunch of security guards protected the stairs which divided her from the performers, so all she could do is sit in nervous excitement, tentatively waiting for the moments between this moment and the concert's beginning to diminish.

And the lights went off for two moments, a familiar techno backdrop filling Chika's ears as she felt herself, almost by magic, rising out of her seat to the beat of the music. As the music grew to its preliminary crescendo, she could start to see the silhouettes of the stars which led her here in slowly-intensifying lights. Big, seductive, sexy: it could be no other than Guilty Kiss, and they looked like they were wearing the exact same outfits that they wore for the poster. Never mind that the area was going to heat up the moment the lights returned: it was a show never to forget.

And when those lights came back on, Chika was in heaven: they were pointed directly at each of the members, and all three of them looked infinitely more beautiful in motion. Perhaps it was less that, and more that it was truthfully them and not just an image for a photo shoot. It baffled Chika that even without the miracles of photo enhancement they somehow looked infinitely better in the flesh: she could see Riko's slight pink glow from the strenuous dancing, or the dark flair that Yohane moved with, or how Mari's maturity seemed to radiate licentiously, as if her body was the true aphrodisiac of the group. Chika wished she could experience this multiple times, if not to keep her eyes locked on all of the members of the group: she was too close to have all three of them in the distance at once. Her cyalumes were rotating colors at a speed that was quick but not distracting, practically leading the commands throughout a majority of the songs. She watched as they danced, blew kisses towards the audience, winked: they did a little this and that every now and then in order to keep their engaged audience howling: Chika, as quiet as she was, couldn't help but let out a scream once in a while to support them.

The music slowly seemed to become a solitary interconnected blur, every step and every scream becoming the last as time marched forward. Chika soon grew damp with sweat and her throat had grown sore, not to mention the crowd that once surrounded her was now very much in the same boat, with what were once bright and energetic screams into hoarse croaks. And in spite of the crowd growing fatigued, Guilty Kiss kept going, their setlist a mix of well-known and somewhat obscure; these were tunes that Chika in spite of the amount of sales any given tune's single may have had, had at least fifteen. There seemed to be no end in sight for the performance, and in spite of the ache of standing for hours on end, bouncing on her feet in time with their music, she couldn't dare wish for this night to end.

And, strangely enough, the last piece on their program was rather downbeat compared to the rest: _Guilty Kiss, Guilty Night._ Little did Chika get that it would be a prelude for the rest of her night.

Mari reached for her top two buttons on her shirt and, in a move that re-birthed many a throat for the sake of screaming, she undid them: Chika didn't even realize how painfully tight it must have been on her until the shirt practically gave way the instant one button was released: the shirt gave immediate slack and her breasts almost fell out of the cloth. Chika's eyes widened and her face grew redder. Maybe she should look elsewhere.

Looking towards Yohane wasn't a good move, who practically mirrored Mari's procedure several buttons down. The audience's howls were still reinvigorated as she undid her lower buttons and revealed her taut tummy. Chika didn't even understand the appeal of midriff, but a slight layer of girlish fat covering what was otherwise a well-defined six pack was perhaps as tempting as Mari's offer, if not slightly more.

Chika averted her gaze and locked onto Riko, who ended up prancing between the two of them, taking up center stage. Riko was close enough to touch, the almost overpowering scent of sweat mixed with what she only assume to be a cherry blossom body wash pierced through the stale, sweaty air that clouded the crowd, and there she was, directly in front of Chika, pulling down one side of her pants such that it sagged off the hip, exposing her pelvic bone. Even though they were doing it for a pose, Chika was only at the concert physically: mentally, she was in heaven.

And, in an unprecedented move, something that she didn't even know about (considering that this was Guilty Kiss' first live), Riko sat on the edge of the stage, with Chika centimeters close to her. Was this why this particular seat was so much more expensive than the rest of them? Riko pointed at her lips, almost beckoning Chika to come closer. It was a publicity stunt, definitely, a closer which further accentuated their guiltiness, their maturity, their sultriness: feelings and emotions a regular young woman like Chika didn't think she'd ever understand.

And, of all people in the audience, Riko chose _her?_ Was this because of her seat, or was it her own choice? The hand not pointing at her lips pointed at Chika, luring her closer with a bending and unbending of her pointer finger. _Come a little closer, honey._ The beckoning finger was mimicked by the other members. Was this truly what they meant, with the song, their image, their group name, even?

A chorus of jealous screeches and howls fueled her to take this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. She didn't need to waste her first kiss on someone special when of all people she had the opportunity to have it with of all people _Sakurauchi_ freaking _Riko._

And with a step forward, Chika felt arms wrapping around her neck as Riko pressed her lips against hers. She was unfairly soft, the sweet stench of cherry blossoms almost an appropriate accompaniment. Chika was growing lightheaded by the second, even as Riko pulled back. She needed a bit of time to process everything. She couldn't even hear the howling of everyone around her from that kiss, nor could she hear the chants afterwards, or the occasional fan begging to be kissed.

Fact of the matter was, Chika couldn't hear anything, and the shapes of the three idols were growing ever-more faint: she couldn't tell if dark blue hair was Mari or Yohane and she couldn't get the name of the person who just kissed her right. She couldn't even tell what song was being played, even if it was obvious that it was still _Guilty Kiss, Guilty Night._

And even though Chika fainted right then and there, her night with Guilty Kiss, unbeknownst to her, had only just begun.

* * *

_What happened? Was that all a dream? Why is my bed so uncomfortable? And what on_ Earth _is that noise?_

"Urhrghm." Chika whimpered as she rubbed her eyes with one hand before opening them and realizing that there was something a little off. There weren't any blankets on her bed, she didn't sleep in a queen-sized bed, and perhaps more importantly, she never remembered taking off any of her clothes; her pants were thrown aside and her shirt was raised conspicuously high, yet it sagged off her left shoulder. She couldn't recall the last time she had slept on her back, but she had on that bed, and she finally lifted her head from the pillow, and averted her gaze away from the ceiling.

Chika's eyes widened and a silent gasp left her lips as she learned the answers to her questions, particularly what the oddly-orgasmic noises which had flooded her ears had been. A shapely, exotic blonde had pinned a slightly smaller, yet equally-devious redhead against the wall.

The blonde had her hair down and was clad in lilac lingerie; her bra had been pulled down, practically acting as support while all of her soft, creamy flesh was visible. The redhead had dressed in black lace, with one of the blonde's hands resting underneath the garment and stretching the front of the fabric. Both were pink with exertion, and the redhead had a few dark marks which were barely visible from Chika's vantage point. Hickies, maybe?

As Chika recoiled, her hand pressed against her collarbone, feeling a sore, almost wet spot on her. Her gaze immediately darted to her hand and the dark spot that had formed, almost identical to the one that Riko was sporting. Definitely a hickey.

"You're being just as bratty as ever, huh, Riko-chan?" The blonde's voice filled the air, and Chika looked back at them. "You're a little _bella_ when you act like this."

 _Riko_ -chan? As in Sakurauchi Riko? Was the blonde Mari then? If so, where was Yohane?

"I'm surprised you're still willing to give a fight after Yohane, Mari." Riko hissed before biting at Mari's lower lip, with Mari taking all initiative to push into her captor to begin a heated kiss. Lips smacking and licentious whimpers replaced their verbal power play, with Chika clutching her hands against her heart.

She was in a room, alone, with Guilty Kiss, and somehow she was the most well-dressed. And two of them were making out in front of her.

Mari pulled away with a sly smile, her eyebrows raising immediately as Riko dug her fingers into her ass, her flesh seeping between the cracks of her fingers.

"You think so?" Mari playfully, almost cockily, stuck out her tongue. Riko responded by sticking out her own and licking at it: after a few licks up Mari's tongue, Mari tangled her tongue with Riko's, twisting and meshing with it without letting their lips touch. Slurps and sighs filled the space between them, softly bouncing off the walls and striking Chika's ears with the force of a brick. One of Riko's hands moved upwards, grasping onto one of Mari's tits, almost as if she were weighing it. Mari pulled away with a sultry whine, and Riko lowered herself, taking Mari's nipple in her mouth.

"Oh!" Mari whined, pulling Riko into her. Her hips lovingly wiggled and Chika could see movement in the hand under Riko's panties. Mari kissed at Riko's collarbone, suckling at her skin rather roughly as her fingers sped up.

Adjusting herself to get a better view, she felt something soft and warm brushing against her arm; she would have disregarded it if she hadn't felt something similar gliding down her outer thigh. It was as if this object was trying to roll down her underwear: she realized that what was rubbing her was a finger of the final member of Guilty Kiss, whose lips were dangerously close to Chika's ear.

"I am glad my little demon finally woke up."

Chika felt her cheeks flush, unsure of how red she had become, from the diminutives whispered in her ear by a sultry alto. To worsen matters, the finger went from idly rolling the waistband of her panties downward to digging into her thigh and hooking her finger underneath, daring to pull it down. Looking up the arm, Chika soon had an eyeful of the final member: Yohane had been laying besides her all this time, and even if she didn't have that side bun, her voice, now that Chika had a face to match it with, should have been immediately recognizable.

"Eh!?" Chika screamed, but as she looked back towards Riko and Mari, they were completely unfazed by it. Mari's hand was growing much more comfortable inside Riko's underwear, and with how her hand moved, and with how Riko's breathing was audible from across the room, that Mari was dutifully fingering Riko, pushing into her everything up to what she could only assume to be the second knuckle. They would only stop for a fire.

"I've been waiting for you to get up. They're being selfish and they won't share." Chika felt Yohane hugging her arm, her bicep flush between her moderate, nude breasts. Chika looked towards her chest, taking in the variety of marks: Yohane was flushed pink, with white teeth marks peppered around her chest; it was apparent that these bites came from two different mouths--her right breast and left breast had different arrangements within the marks. Her right breast, too, had a few dark spots similar to the one on her collarbone and on Riko's body.

"Come on, little demon," Yohane pouted with a syrupy whine, grinding her chest against Chika's arm. "Don't you want to take Yohane for yourself? Make both of them jealous that you're with me?" It was quite clear that Yohane was a bit jealous of Mari taking Riko for herself.

Chika let in a shaky breath through clenched teeth, the deal almost too exciting for her not to pass up. Instead of giving a vocal answer, Chika turned onto her side in an attempt to plant her lips against Yohane's. Yohane responded by letting go of her arm before moving down Chika's body, her lips in line with Chika's navel. Yohane's palms pressed against Chika's waist, pulling upward to take that shirt off of her. With each centimeter she pulled up, she planted a kiss on the newly-revealed flesh, basking in Chika's whines as she grew hotter from each moment of contact. It was almost as if Yohane's lips planted fire against Chika, each kiss lighting her further as if she were an oil-soaked piece of paper.

"Yohane!" Chika whined, feeling a cool draft against her chest as the shirt was pulled off her breasts, the cloth now pooling at her collarbone.

"Hmm?" Yohane looked up, her cheeks pressed against Chika's breasts. Yohane could feel Chika's heart thumping in her chest against her lips, languidly grazing against the bottom of her cleavage.

"Please..." She huffed between bated breaths. "More..."

 _More?_ Was everything okay? It was an answer out of pure sobriety, but at the same time, more? Chika lifted her arms as if they were weightless, inadvertently pressing her breasts further into Yohane's face. Yohane responded in kind with a suck, complying exactly with Chika's command: more was definitely given as she lifted the shirt off of Chika's body and, instead of spending her time admiring her breasts orally, Yohane kissed and bit at Chika's neck, her hands pressing into her breasts. Yohane's palms ground into Chika's chest, roughly rubbing at engorging nipples with a newfound desire. She wanted to know how much more would be enough for Chika, and in doing so, she became amorous basking in her licentious moans and whimpers.

"I'll give you more, my little demon," Yohane moaned huskily against Chika's neck before licking upwards, sending a chill down Chika's spine. Bending her neck the opposite way of her tongue, she gave Yohane further leverage, who grazed tongue, lips, and teeth against the newfound expanse with ease.

Chika felt almost frozen, but she knew that she could move; she had to repay these favors.

The sound of a smack had filled the air, yet it had not came from either Chika nor Yohane. Both girls were pulled away from their sapphic embrace as they looked over to Riko and Mari once more. Chika's eyes widened as she rubbed her thighs together, taking in the scene between them while fully-conscious. Riko had hiked one of her legs over Mari's shoulder, with Mari now squatting down with her lips not only at the level of, but pressing into, Riko's pussy; her underwear had been hastily pushed aside while it was evident by how Mari's mouth was shaped against Riko's folds that she was tongue-deep inside of her. The hand once in Riko's panties was against her mouth, with what she could only assume the fingers that were once inside of her between her lips, hastily licked and sucked of every drip of flavor. Her other hand was resting against the side of Riko's ass, and when she pulled away, a deep red mark in the shape of her hand was visible.

Yohane fumed, pressing her lips against Chika's for a second before pulling herself away from the bed. "I'm sorry, but I have something I must deal with right now." Yohane paraded herself towards Mari and squatted next to her; Chika had only realized then that she was completely naked. Yohane grasped onto Mari's breast and squeezed heartily, her free hand roughly smacking her ass. Mari pulled away with a pout, the hand that Yohane used to squeeze her breast toying with Riko's folds.

"Hey, bitch!" Yohane's delivery towards Mari was much more harsh than how she was just seconds before, yet it kept the same lustful tone in spite of it. "Quit hogging Riko for yourself!"

"Why?"

"Because I want some of her, too!"

"Awh, come on, Yohane! I want a bit of time with her, too!"

"You don't want a bit of the redhead over there?" Yohane pointed at Chika, who scrambled to a more upright position; for the first time that night, she stood up on the bed. "She's a total cutie, and she's awake again..."

 _Again?_ How long has this whole thing been going on? What time was it, even? Did her parents know that she was going to be out this late? Regardless, Mari frowned and stood up, shucking her bra to the side before parading herself towards Chika, making sure to flaunt every last bit of her mature form on the way over.

"Hiiii~" Mari let out in English, sitting down on the bed next to Chika before pointing to her lap, beckoning her to sit down. Chika, in shock, sat still.

"I'm so happy that you decided to join us! You look so cute!" Mari reached over to grasp onto Chika's breasts from behind, roughly fondling her as she planted her on her lap. "And you're bigger than the others, too!" Mari's giggles were slightly unsettling, but her lap was warm and comforting, with her large breasts pressing against her shoulder blades. Mari, too, in spite of being drenched with sweat, managed to smell quite nice; was this part of her allure? As Chika looked back at her, Mari pouted and poked her cheek before pointing in front of them. Chika returned her gaze over and observed, seeing Yohane digging her mouth as far into Riko as she could, her fingers clawing into her ass for that extra centimeter of tongue to be able to slip inside.

"Don't they look absolutely _hot_ together?" Mari cooed, her hands finding a comfortable rhythm of squeezes towards Chika's tender breasts. Her breath was hot on Chika's neck, and her thighs pressed against one another, almost trying to hide the dark orange spot on otherwise mikan-colored panties.

Chika blankly looked forward and nodded, words not necessarily needing to come out. Chika felt dumb, her mental synapses working just enough to produce coherent thoughts. She was undoubtedly enjoying this, nevertheless, and in spite of everything, she _was_ sober.

But she wanted to be drunk off something, and as soon as she looked back to Mari's face, her lips latched onto Mari's. Is this how something foreign tasted? It didn't matter: it was too delicious for her to care. Her hips pushed backwards as she pressed her lips against Mari's, whatever space there could possibly be between them eliminated; their lips squished against one another as Mari turned her head slightly, trying her best to deepen her exchange with Chika to the best of her ability. And, to celebrate this proximity between their faces, the amount that Mari could enjoy having Chika's face smashed against her own, she had pulled away from Chika's breast with one hand, trailed it down her body, and slid it down her panties, her eyes widening as she delved into a surprisingly-overheated nexus. Chika whimpered in her mouth, Mari's fingers having barely pried into her folds. Mari pulled away, if not to articulate.

"Oh! You like my _body touches_?" Mari's voice reverberated violently through the room, discordantly clanging in Chika's ears; Yohane and Riko, however, were too busy in their own little world: when Chika turned back to them, Yohane was laying on her back and Riko had sat on top of her face, grinding herself against what she could only assume to be Yohane's tongue delving and playing with her pussy. In the silence after Mari's question, Chika's ears grew adjusted to the sounds of heated slurps and wanton moans.

"And you like the show too?"

Chika's mouth was dry, and in trying to speak, only a pant came out. There wasn't a point in trying to speak when a roll of her hips, coaxing Mari's fingers to _get on with it already_ would do just fine. Instead, Mari pulled away from Chika's body, disregarding the whine which she heard from Chika. Mari turned Chika around in her lap, grasping violently on Chika's thigh to push her leg to her side such that she was being straddled by her. Leaning forward, Mari's overbearing breasts pressed into Chika's chest. Mari brought a hand back down to Chika's crotch, pushing her hand once more into her panties. Fingertips barely scraping against her clit was enough to have Chika practically as putty in Mari's hands.

"More," Chika huffed, accepting Mari's lips against her own as she was pulled once more into a heated kiss. Mari didn't hold back for a moment, her tongue immediately pressing against Chika's lips as she requested entry into her mouth; as she pushed her tongue into Chika's lips, she pushed her fingers into Chika's lower lips, a wet squelching sound coming from her core. Chika's moans were captured and snuffed by Mari's mouth, who replaced with heated pants and suckling sounds. Mari tasted deliriously toxic, almost as if she were making her mouth just as numb as the fingers pushing themselves into her entrance, igniting a heat which almost wished to bloom through her entire body. Mari was about as addicting as she made herself out to be, and as sensual as her gesture on the poster.

"You're so wet!" Mari marveled, pulling her tongue away from Chika's mouth just to say what she needed to; she hadn't realized that she had left Chika a panting mess, her tongue idly slipping out between her lips. Mari took the initiative to capture her tongue between her lips, suckling on the damp muscle. Chika's tongue lapped around its newfound arena, trying to figure out the geometry of Mari's mouth before finding her tongue. Chika tangled her tongue with Mari's, trying to keep her composure in spite of the fingers which were busy pushing and pulling themselves inside of her womanhood. Her pussy squelched, pulsing against her fingers. Chika moaned. Mari moaned in return, slowing her fingers as she felt Chika lamely grasping onto her hips. This was going to be an ordeal if Chika did nothing to her; with how salacious she was being, it almost felt like Chika was lifeless, something which simply wouldn't do. Hence, Mari pulled her lips away from Chika's and leaned into her ear.

"Make me your bitch, you _bella_ you."

Chika was ordinary. She hadn't had a boyfriend and never considered having a girlfriend in her life. Part of why she found Guilty Kiss alluring was because she wanted to have a bit of an edge to her without seeming too out-of-the-ordinary. Yet, there she was, with only a pair of panties on (which Mari had disregarded considering her hand was shoved inside) and being requested to make someone so big, so overwhelming, so mature and alluring her bitch. How would she even start? Pulling her hand away from Mari's hip, she lamely pat against her ass, almost as if she wanted to spank her, but didn't have the resolve to do it.

"Yes, like that, but harder. I know you can, you little mikan."

Chika pulled back and slapped her ass, the sound of her smack filling the air. Chika's palm hurt, but considering Mari's squeak, that was what she was requested to do. Mari bounced lovingly as she bit on the cartilage of Chika's ear.

"More, please!" Mari whimpered as she pulled back from her ear, once more exploring Chika's walls with her fingers. Mari suckled on Chika's jawline and kissed downwards until she met her collar. And at that, she found almost a newfound courage to smack at Mari's ass with one hand. Her other hand tentatively reached up to squeeze at Mari's breast, almost surprised to feel that her breast was _real._ She knew of many women augmenting their bodies for the sake of allure, but Mari seemed to be lucky. Her complexion, blonde hair, size: all of them seemed to be so outside of the conventional idol build, but this was Guilty Kiss. 

Where else would she get away with spanking an idol twice?

_Spank!_

The third spank seemed to come with relative ease compared to the other two.

"Call me a bitch, cutie."

"Bitch?" Chika's question almost came out like a challenge. She had been raised to be the heir of an inn, not some street thug who was supposed to be using such inappopriate language.

"Yes, you silly mikan! Call me that, but with more conviction."

"You want me to call you that... bitch?"

"Oh!" Mari squealed, splaying her fingers inside of Chika's pussy, leaving her biting her tongue to hide her own lust building up inside of her. "I love how you are to me!"

"You like being called a bitch?" If her tone was any bit more incredulous, it would have sounded like she was curious as opposed to talking dirtily.

"I love it! I love being your bitch!" Chika had not even realized how lewd she was acting towards Mari, how degrading she was being was an accident. Chika would have commented, but Mari planted her lips against Chika's stifling all attempts to speak. Better just to roll with it. Chika kept slapping Mari's ass, loving how she whined in her mouth as she did so. Maybe Chika could get used to this. How rough Chika had been was how rough Mari's hand was inside of her, working as quickly as she could in a desperate attempt to raise Chika's libido to her own.

Chika pulled away from Mari's lips, as delicious as they were, and kissed down her jawline, taking in the bitter taste of her sweat. Mari's skin burnt her lips with her radiating heat and numbed her with her sweat and maybe a bit of perfume. Was it a perfume, or just how Mari smelled? Either way, it had clouded her nose and filled her mind; it grew stronger as she descended Mari's body, her gaze gravitating to her ample, _real_ breasts, each capped with a large, pink, perky nipple--she had not realized just how supple and pink they were until she was at this distance. Taking a tit in her mouth, Chika milked further moans from Mari's lips, her tongue fluttering across her nipple and sending sparks of pleasure through her body. Chika had no idea what she was doing, but she was being stirred by her whimpers and moans, following the panted instructions of _lower_ and _Oh! Right there! Right there!_ she received. In between her quick tongue flutters, Chika would smear her tongue around her areola, ensuring that all of the sensitive bud and surrounding area was covered: all while being given a chorus of moans of ever-increasing intensity.

That was, until she had felt something pressing against her back and Mari's moans were snuffed much like how her own were when she was being kissed. Looking up, she saw Yohane, pressing her lips against Mari's sultrily. Chika pulled away, and from the corner of her eye she could see Riko beckoning her.

“Hey, Red,” Yohane’s voice was low, and she realized right then and there that she hadn’t given her name to any of them.

“Ch-Chi-Chika,” Chika panted.

“I think Riko might want to check you out for a bit.”

“Aw, Yohane! I was having fun with Chik--”

“Quiet, whore.” Yohane further snuffed Mari’s commentary and all future comments with her lips.

Rolling out of Mari's lap, she crawled over to Riko's beckoning finger; her inviting, naked body; her amber, guilty eyes; her poisonous, glossy lips. The instant that Chika had approached Riko and she was close enough, that beckoning hand was inside of Chika's panties and the finger once drawing her in was inside of her panties, scratching at her inner walls with no further provocation.

Chika stifled everything the only way she could, planting her lips against Riko's in a desperate attempt to hide just how much she was enjoying this. Mari's motions were a lot rougher, but Riko was undoubtedly _technical_ with how she fingered; a past of piano playing was often hinted at in her research of Guilty Kiss, and how she was able to use a solitary finger to explore the deepest portions of her pussy with absolute ease gave the research and rumors merit. She seemed to be able to coax heat out of her, desiring that, in spite of having a solitary finger shoved inside of Chika's cunt, her entire hand be soaked in juices by the time she was done with her.

Riko pulled away with a husky giggle. "It seems like they riled you up quite a bit. Did they at least let you cum?"

_What?_

Chika pouted, shaking her head. As much as Yohane teased her and Mari fingered her, they both didn't bring her to an orgasm quite yet. Riko frowned, her other hand grasping onto Chika's panties and pulling them off of her body. Chika looked down at her sweltering pussy, not even realizing how wet she had became from the events of this night. Her clit was as pink as Riko's lips and her juices had practically coated her inner thighs and taint.

And as she felt Riko's pussy press against her own, she could only hear how wet both of them were. Riko adjusted her right leg to be over Chika's left, and with a push forward to her hips, Riko ground against Chika, grasping onto her shoulders for the sake of stability.

"You feel really nice," Riko giggled, rolling her hips against Chika's at a pace that she was soon starting to follow. The sensation of grinding against Riko left her practically speechless, feeling her clit throbbing against something as soft, as wet, as lewd as Riko's as a passing thought would be enough to make Chika wet. Yet Chika could feel Riko's cunt pressing against her own, her lips coming ever closer, goosebumps forming on her skin as Riko's nipples grazed against her chest.

This wasn't a dream anymore. She would have woken up if it were.

In spite of her entire body having grown almost too hot for her own liking, there was no way that Chika could stop. She was too enamored with how Riko's pussy rubbed against her own and how they filled the air with their licentious lovemaking. She was stirred on by Yohane and Mari, whose whimpers (particularly Mari's) were uncomfortably loud. The stench of everyone's sex dripping and drooling on the bed further stirred Chika's mind, mindlessly grinding rougher against Riko as she started to feel her body grow numb, reaching a near-breaking point which was coming too close for her own good.

To hell with that. Even if it was too close for her own good, it felt _too_ good for her not to. Chika's mind was clouding, her entire body fixated on reaching that peak, in spite of how short-lived her time with Riko would have been in spite of it. She had grown selfish, much like Yohane and Mari had, about Riko. She was too intoxicated to care: Chika's body jerked violently against Riko's as she felt the onset of her orgasm starting to kick in, the heat that had aggregated from the moment she opened her eyes finally releasing itself in the form of a musky, sticky syrup which oozed out of her hole and onto their pussies, taints, and bed sheets. Chika's mind had been clear, her body only able to let out moans which Riko captured between her lips and spat back at her, in spite of the onset of her own orgasm having not come yet.

It was only when Riko pulled her lips away from Chika's did she realize that she was no longer scissoring with her, and that she was on her back, with three members of Guilty Kiss looking down at her lovingly.

"Can I, please?" Mari whined, bouncing with excitement. Mari wasn't _that_ much bigger than the other members, but she still seemed huge and foreign, her allure not yet lost on a Chika who had already came once.

"I think she'd love it," Riko replied. Before Chika could ask herself what Mari wanted, she was straddled by her, and she inched her pussy towards Chika's face. She had not even realized, nor did she care, that Mari was bald, yet in a way, it made sense given her character. The stench of Mari's loins wafted into Chika's nose, and before Mari comfortably sat on her face Chika's tongue was already drawled, ready to take in as much of Mari's flavor as she could. Her body convulsed as tongue met pussy, piercing through her folds and swiftly making way to her hole.

Over the sound of her slurping away at Mari's folds, she overheard a bickering competition between Yohane and Riko, perhaps the two who were spreading her legs almost uncomfortably far apart.

"You had your turn with her, Riri!"

"Oh, please, Yohane. Can we share her? I don't see your juices on her."

A bitter grunt from Yohane. "I can eat her out better. Ask Mari, I have a better tongue."

Chika gasped and grasped onto Mari's hips, digging her tongue as far as she possibly could at the feeling of twin tongues dueling at her cunt. Riko had not wanted to take that challenge from Yohane sitting down, and Yohane had a claim she had to defend. Both were absolutely stunning, ending what was supposed to be a satisfying refractory period with libidinous slurps and the occasional accidental tongue kiss.

All of this, of course, was not unnoticed by Mari, who raised her hips and turned herself around. Chika whined as she panted, the fresh air almost uncomfortably fresh and not polluted enough with Mari's juices. If that was what fresh air was like, Chika didn't want to breath fresh air anymore. She feasted away the moment that she felt Mari on her lips once more, and she let out a moan into her as she felt something warm and very affectionate pressing against her clit, her throbbing nub being massaged thoroughly by Mari's lips.

The only places that Chika knew she had existed were her throbbing lower body and her tongue, swiftly lapping around Mari's cunt and occasionally giving a bit of pleasure towards her clit, trying to imitate the actions that had made Mari's assault on her feel as good as it did. There was no way that she was going to survive as long as she did when all three of them weren't on her at once. Her tongue deftly, almost instinctively, worked at her core at a break-neck pace, her hips attempting to take in as much of Guilty Kiss' adoration as she physically could muster.

And to worsen things, Mari's tongue was just as good as, if not better than, Yohane's or Riko's.

Chika slapped at Mari's ass with all of the force she could muster, trying her best to milk everything she could out of her as long as she was sitting on her face. Chika had grown desperate, overly-needy, too horny to function outside of giving pleasure back. Her eyes were stained with tears in spite of having a full eye-shot of Mari's ass, and one of her hands slipping between her cheeks to rub at her asshole. Chika clawed at her butt, trying her best to give Mari just as much pleasure as she was feeling through her body, the knot in her stomach tightening almost uncomfortably too much. Chika was growing lightheaded, her smacks less focused and more primal. She knew that she was just about ready to let out everything once again, and even if the buildup was a lot shorter than it had been before, they were all too good, and she had been overly-sensitive after her first peak.

And, in the spur of everything, she peaked for a second time, spewing her juices all over their faces before practically going limp in exhaustion. The members of Guilty Kiss got off of her, with Mari's sticky pussy being the last thing to leave Chika's body. And in spite of her almost passing out from the exertion, they seemed eager to keep going. Or, at the very least, they wanted to finish what Chika had started. Interestingly enough, though, Riko had a hand around Yohane's neck, a smug smirk on her lips.

"And who's tongue made her cum? It certainly wasn't the one that wasn't inside of her."

"Yours did." Yohane's voice was slightly higher than before and oddly dejected. It was an interesting sight to see Yohane being treated like this, especially considering how infallible she wanted to be while Chika appeared to be more sober.

"Apologize."

"I'm sorry, Riri. I got ahead of myself and was a selfish slut."

Mari seemed absolutely turned on by their display, her fingers slipping in and out of her pussy at a rate that would have made Chika's arm cramp if she tried. Riko directed Yohane to Mari's lower lips, with her removing her hand from her folds and planting her inner thighs on Yohane's cheeks.

"Maybe eating out Mari will help you improve."

"Hiii~"

"Understood, Riri."

Riko then crawled over to Chika and cuddled her, planting a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry about all of this. We must have made your family worried sick about where you were."

"Don't worry. I told my mom that I might have spent the night with a few friends and not to worry about me."

Riko smiled.

"And even if I didn't, I was tempted by these eyes clad in strong scents. Tonight was overflowing with hidden desire, and was quite stimulating. What was I supposed to do?"

Riko giggled before kissing Chika, not even caring about the sound of Mari's squealing. Apparently Yohane had a bit of skill to her if she were alone. Regardless, after a few moments, she felt something big pressing against her back.

"Hi, bella!"

"No fair, Mari! Can't I cuddle Chika too?"

* * *

You's eyes were wide as Chika told her story. "Are you serious?"

Chika nodded, showing off the numbers in her phone to prove it. "This one's Mari, this one's Yohane, and this one's Riko."

"That's awesome! Were they any good?"

"You-chan! I thought that you and Kanan-chan had something special going on."

You knew in the back of her mind that trying to describe _what_ she had with Kanan would be difficult. "Think of it as something like what you and Guilty Kiss have."

"Dark affairs?"

You giggled. If that's what they called it, then so be it.

"Apparently they're from around here, so after they finish their tour, I might get to see them sometime! Isn't that something?"

"When's their tour over?"

"July! I can't wait!"

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I should have used Ruby instead of Riko. idk, this came before the rock set.
> 
>  
> 
> Got any requests, ideas, or just want to hang out? Join my discord! https://discord.gg/YJPVY4K


End file.
